Dragon Warrior III: Ouji Saga
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: This is my latest dramatic fic about the adventure of the young traveler known as Ouji. That's all I can say now, except even if you've never heard of Dragon Warrior,you WILL like it, that's all I'm gunna say for now except PLEASE review! PLEASE! ^^ Thank
1. Friends Reunite

Just incase anyone of you want to know, here are who the characters are so far:  
  
Ouji: Turned 16 Today   
Type: Hero  
Personality: Valiant  
Male  
--------------------------  
Cage: 18  
Type:Warrior  
Personality: Macho  
Male  
--------------------------  
Divi: 16  
Type: Fighter  
Personality: Tough  
Female  
--------------------------  
Mika: 17  
Type: Mage  
Personality: Sharp  
Female  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here is our story with a small side note or two  
1.) I do not own DW III, but I wish I did  
2.) Please R&R!!  
3.) When characters "think" I use *'s to indicate so  
And let the srory begin!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ouji sat on his bed staring at the floor, as he thought to himslef  
  
*Today...I promised myself I would go and gather everyone, AND STOP BARAMOUS!  
That bastard killed my father, and my father will be avenged...*  
  
He got up and walked out of his room but not before grabbing a seed out of the dresser by his bed.  
He walked downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going honey?" asked his mother, not even having to turn around to know he was there and  
getting ready to leave.  
  
"Er, I'm going to catch up on my relationships..." he said kind of zoned out.  
  
"Hey, I know that voice mister and-" she turned around and saw he was gone, "Hah, just like his father..."  
  
*First I'm going to have to borrow some stuff from the king then I can go and try and talk Cage into going  
with me, I haven't seen him in years though...* Ouji thought to himself as he crossed the bridge to the king's  
palace and walked though the giant gates. He then walked to the king's throne room giving a few "Hi"'s and  
"Good morning"'s to varoius townspeople he saw who he knew, walking about.  
  
He finally arrived at the kings room.  
  
"Hello," he greeted the King.  
  
"Why hello my dear Ouji, I have heard that you are planning on going to fight Baramous!" said the King.  
  
"Yes, well," started Ouji, "your correct I am, and I was wondering if I could borrow some gold from you  
for some equiptment I might need on the journey," said Ouji.  
  
"Sure, anything for Ortega's son," he smiled cheerfully as he handed a bag of gold to Ouji.  
  
"Thank you very much king," replied Ouji, giving thanks.  
  
"I wish you good luck!" said the king as Ouji was leaving.  
  
Ouji kept walking until he finally reached the castle gates and walked past them and then went on his way   
out of town.*Hm, I think I'll ask Cage first, I wonder what he'll say?* Ouji thoguht.  
  
-------------------------------------_At Cage's House_-----------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking?!" asked Cage, "We can't just waltz up to someone and kill him  
like,"snaps his fingers, "that!"  
  
"I know, I know, we're going to have to go on a journey!" started Ouji.  
  
"Oh yeah, even if you DO somehow kill this guy, then you get out of his Palace AND YOU'RE  
STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DESERT!"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Ouji, "My ego just got the best of me there."  
Ouji got up out og the old wooden chair and started to walk off.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," called Cage, "who exactly are you planning to kill?"  
  
"Um," thought Ouji outloud, "Baramous."  
  
"Baramous?" Cage almost asked, "what do you got against him?"  
  
"Well, the question is," said Ouji, "what have YOU got against him?"  
  
Cage looked down for a moment then said, "He destroyed my whole family, a while back, mom, dad, sister..."  
  
"Ohhh...." said Ouji sympathitically.  
  
"That's crazy, and you know what Ouji?" Cage asked.  
  
"What?" asked Ouji back.  
  
"And you're gunna need a crew as crazy as you are..." Cage started, "who do ya got in mind?"  
  
------------------------------------------_Later At The Local Bar_-----------------------------------  
  
"So," started Cage, "who all are we gunna get?"  
  
"How about Divi?" asked Ouji.  
  
"No way Ouji, there is no way we're getting her!" said Cage almost sounding scared.  
  
Ouji laughed slightly, "Last time me, you, her, and Mika were hanging out you liked Divi."  
Ouji chuckled again.  
  
Cage blushed slightly, "Do not..." he argued.  
  
"We could really use her, I mean she was a martial arts master when she was eleven years old  
hanging out with us!" he said, "Just think how strong she could be now!"  
  
"What if she never trained and got weaker..." mumbled Cage.  
  
"Shut-up big guy," said Ouji, "Let's get her and Mika, last time we saw her she was practicing to be a mage, so  
in five years time she should be stronger too!"  
  
After a long time of Ouji struggling with Cage they finally got Divi and Mika to go with them, so the four  
of them were sitting at the local bar having their last hang out bfore the big adventure.  
  
"It sure is great to get see you all again!" said Divi as she took a sip of her drink and set it back down.  
  
"Yeah," said Mika, "I didn't think any of us would see each other again after we all split our seperate  
ways about five years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ouji, "I've got some equiptment for all of us with the money that the King gave me for the  
trip."   
  
Ouji dug around in a bad as the other three watched in amazment.  
  
"First," he said, "training clothes for Divi," as he handed her some.  
  
"How cool!" she said and kissed Ouji on the cheek, "thank you!"  
  
Ouji blushed slightly but had enough will power to hold most of it back, then he dug in  
the bag again, "And then we got...a copper sword and a cloth tunic for Cage!" as he handed the items to Cage.  
  
"Hey, thank bud," said Cage.  
  
"No prob, anything for an old friend," said Ouji smiling, " and we got the cloth tunic for Mika and a   
copper knife for her!" as he handed the contents to her.  
  
"Ohhhh, thank you Ouji" said Mika as she hugged him.  
  
"But what did you get for yourslef?" asked Divi.  
  
"Well," he started to say, "I got the travelers clothes and the copper sword." he said pulls the remaining  
objects out of the bag and putting them in place.  
  
"So," he asked, "is everyone ready?"  
  
"I'm on," said Divi.  
  
"Never been readier," replied Cage.  
  
"I'm all ready!" said Mika.  
  
They all got up and walked out of the bar and walked right out of the town's gates and stood there, looking  
out over the beautiful landscape, with green grass, forests, mountains, and water.  
  
"Then..." started Ouji "LET'S GOOOOO!!" he yelled. 


	2. The Basics of Fighting

Last time or party of travelers had just left the town to set out on their journey!  
And for their final task!  
Defeat Lord Baramous....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will be working on this a LOT so please check back very often cuz I'll spend most of my extra time  
working on this certain story!  
Thank you and enjoy the second chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok," said Divi, "where to first?"  
  
Ouji thought this over for a minute or two when he finally said, "I think we must go to the town of Reeve  
first, yes, we must go west from here then north..." he said sounding somewhat like an old  
wisman.  
  
"Then let's get going," said Mika as the group started to walk.  
  
Suddenly Divi stopped an motioned for everyone else to stop too.  
  
"Guys," she said, "I hear something..."   
  
Everyone stopped, afraid of what might happen, when suddenly a slime hopped in front of them  
looking somewhat happy.  
  
"Umm...what should we do with 'him'?" asked Cage as he reached his hand closer to the Slime.  
  
"Good slimey-" he got cut off from something champing down hard on his hand,   
  
"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled frantically when he felt it just fall off and land on the ground below them.  
  
"Wha-what happened to the thing?" asked Cage.  
  
Then Ouji held up a sword with what looked like blue jello on it.  
  
"I hit it," he said casually, "When you see one of those guys you POUND!"  
  
"Oh, ok," said Cage, "Oops."  
  
They continued on their journey when they came to what looked like a forrest.  
  
"Well...." said Mika, "we could go around it of we wanted..."  
  
"It's the entrance to Najimi Tower," said Divim "One time when we were both very young, about five or  
six years ago, we saw this place after running from a lot of monsters and thoguht if we went in that  
we would stay safe, but boy were we wrong, we got chased outta there so fast... but I odn't think we should   
go in there-" she was cut off by a noise, a rustling noise.  
  
They all looked at a nearby bush when suddenly an Anteater monster jumped out and made a hissing  
noise with it's tounge. Then It jumped at Ouji. His eyes widened and he pulled his sword out of the carrier  
around his body, but he wasn't quick enough, he was jumped on by the Anteater, then it hissed it his face.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me you stupid monster!" he yelled and shoved his sword at it and it went right through  
the monsters face and implaed it to the ground.  
  
Ouji then grabbed the handle of his sword and and used his foot to scrape off the monster and then put the  
copper sword back and grabbed some gold that it looked like the Anteater had consumed.  
  
Everyone else stood there wathcing him amazed, but the first to react was Divi, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
she asked.  
  
"Well," he started to say, "I used to train against helpless slimes, and if you can find a strong one then   
you have yourslef a good training partner, although I never could beat him..."  
  
"Ohhhhh," said Mika.  
  
"Well, do you think we're ready to go into that forrest yet, Divi?" asked Ouji.  
  
"Nope, we might wanna get some more experience before we try going in there, jsyt to stay safe..."  
she said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly but surely the party of hereos and heriones made their way to the next town, but what   
awaits them at Reeve?  
Find out in the next Chapter of The Ouji Saga!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welllllll?  
What did ya all think?  
Was it ok for one of my first stories?   
Please write a review and it would be much appreciated, or else...Ouji will cut you in half!  
J/K, until I write again! Ja-Ne! 


	3. Death and Friendship

Hello and sorry about lst chapter, it was a shortie! ^-^  
But here's our next chapter....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll be back in a second," said Divi.  
  
"Ok," said Cage, "but don't go too far, none of us know what could be out there!"  
  
Divi started to walk around until next thing she knew she was lost.  
  
"Oh great," she said, "I'm lost!"  
  
She called for her companions many times, but heard nothing, soon she was rigth by a dark forrest,   
when suddenly a giant claw flung at her. She jumped and dodged the attack when two gaint claws   
came swining at her, she had not where to go.   
  
------------------------------------------------_The Hero's, and Herione's_---------------------------  
  
Suddenly Cage, Mika, and Ouji heard a loud scream.  
  
"What in the hell was that?!" Cage nearly yelled.  
  
"Let's look into it," said Ouji as he started to walk in the direction where he had seen Divi wander along.  
  
When they finally reached the forrest edge there were a lot of "Ewwww"'s and "Oh my god"'s  
and things like that, they had just found Divi in, well, let's say more then one piece.  
  
"She's not reviveable now..." said Mika, the mage.  
  
"Then..." said Ouji, "I guess, we'll just have to, move on and get someone new, we can't let  
the past shape our future, now let's go to Reeve!"  
  
And so our very gloom party set course for Reeve, Ouji had been there a few times and someone he  
knew that could be of great help to them lived there, their final party member.  
They finally reached the town entrence and was getting ready to walk in whan they saw two ravens.  
  
"Ok guys, here's our next victim!" said Ouji smirking, although he could feel that he was getting   
somewhat worn out from walking so much.  
  
The first Raven flew at Cage, and he got hit in the chest, but having plenty of stanima left he tried to hit   
it, but he only managed to hit the humans skull that the raven had that it was hanging on.  
  
The second raven flew at full speed at Ouji but he ducked out of the way and swung his coppersword as hard as he can  
and the sword but right into the raven starting at the top of it's head and exiting at the bottom of the skull.  
  
Mika threw her dagger at the raven and it hit it straight in it's stomach, and the dagger stayed impaled in the  
raven, but it was still alive, it flew at Mika with a force to be reckoned with and hit her straight on,  
Critical Hit!  
Mika flew down and laned on the ground in pain, with a large beak mark, right below her neck, which   
was bleeding pretty badly. Then, as the raven got closer to the ground, Cage took his sword toot's head and  
pinned it to the ground.  
  
"Whew," said Cage, exhausted, "we better get her healed at Reeve quickly!"  
  
"Yeah," said Ouji, picking up the gold that the ravens dropped with fighting, "and we can  
get some weapons and armor."  
  
The party walked into the city of Reeve and went staright to the House of Healing.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the Healer.  
  
"We need you to heal her," said Ouji, pointing to the wounded Mika.  
  
"Ok then," said the Healer.  
  
The Healer said something that sounded like a curse, but the next thing Cage and Ouji knew, Mika's  
wound was healed and they were standing in the middle of town.  
  
"So," said Mika,"who is this mystery person who we're gunna try to get to go with us to kill Lord Baramous?"  
  
"First we'll get some weapons and armor with this small sum of money we actually have left."  
replied Ouji.  
  
And so they went to the weapons and armor shop to restock. They couldn'y buy much except for Turtle   
Armor for Mika, and a a Sickle for Ouji. Then they went to the reguakr shop to stock  
up on items, they got a few herbs, and antidote, and a warpwing.  
  
"Ok," said Cage, "now let's get this person that you keep talking about and get out of here and back on   
the road."  
  
"Ok," said Ouji.  
  
He walked to where he had thought she lived last time he has seen her, when they were both only 6 or 7,  
back in the good old days. He was nervous. He had to face it, although it was different from seeing  
Cge and Mika, not like them, something else.*Oh well* he though to himslef.  
  
Finally they arrived at her house and Ouji knocked on the door.  
No one answered so he knocked again, and someone came to the door, she had some kind of training  
clothes on and black hair, in pigtails, she looked like she had been training a lot lately too.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the girl, looking at the group of them, obviously curious, who they were.  
  
"Well," started Ouji "is your name Anjiru?"  
  
"Yes it is," she said appearently still wondering who the three travelers at her front foor.  
  
"Um," he started to say, "do you remember anyone that goes by the name of Ouji?"  
  
"Of course, he and I used to always hang out, we were bestfriends," she said still not cathing on.  
  
"Well..." said Ouji, "he's standing right in front of you."  
  
"Oh my god...." she said, probably thinking outloud, "it's really you isn't it!?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he said nodding.  
  
"OH MY GOSH OUJI I MISSED YOU!" she said hugging him.  
  
Ouji started to choke,"Not...so...tight..." he said trying to get her from hugging him so tightly.  
  
She stopped, "Sorry, I guess I was kinda excited and I sometimes foregt my own strength."  
  
"It's ok," Ouji said.  
  
"C'mon in!" Anjiru said.  
  
And so Ouji, Cage and mika stepped inside and sat down at a table with Anjiru.  
She gave them all something to drink and got something for herself too and sat down.  
  
"So," Anjiru said, "why're you all here, sorry if I sound kinda rude."  
  
"It's ok Anjiru, and we're here because we wanted to know if you'd help us go on a long adventure,   
and then to kill the Evil Lord Baramous!" he said.  
  
"Wow, I've heard of him, but most of the rest of the world is ignorent of his evil." she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Cage.  
  
"I'd love to, I've been training evry day, looking forward that something adventuresome like this would  
happen, and the world would need my help!" she said exciteadly.  
  
"Great," said Mika.  
  
"Then it's settled!" said Ouji, "We'll head out...how about tomorrow?"   
  
"Ok, it's staring to get dark out, you gusy can stay here for the night, then we can depart in the morning!"  
said Anjiru.  
  
And so they ate a big meal and when they had stuffed theirselves, they wenty to bed.  
The next morning the sun shone brightly and Ouji sat up and yawnded, stretching.  
*Well, today's the big day when we're leaving* he thought.  
  
About two hours later all of them were up with their weapons, armor, and other items, ready to go.  
  
"Ok everyone!" said Ouji, standing at the gates of the town, with the rest of his party  
  
"Let's go!" said Anjiru, stealing Ouji's line and pointing out to the world full of monsters, green grass,  
trees, water.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, it wasn't a shorty was it?  
Please tell meh what ya think, and right now I have exactly 0 reviews, so please REVIEW!  
It would be appreciated.  
Thanks, until we meet again reader! 


End file.
